User talk:SmokeGirl
What's Up Buddy? SO yeah, im going to be that guy on here, but the way,... the one who like watches u like a hawk. You love it. :D Daughter-of-Poseidon19 23:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I have found the "Daughter of 12". Help me verify her. Whne ragnorak comes it will not be the olympians fighting it willl the Norse and the heroes of Valhalla leading the charge and i can take whatever the gods can dish out. We had never full implied that this wiki is only for geek gods its DEMIGOD wiki so any true beliver can come hereWarboss95 13:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ya exsept that there are people who claim to be DemiGods who call others liers and bullys them Help! Hi Mila, it's ian from iansgameroom. I am very confused about something and I thought you might be able to help read my blog called very very weird thanks in advanced. Sincerely, Iansgameroom P.S. Read the blog ASAP Carter and Sadie i am already a member of the house of life but i would still like carter and sadie to train me. ~iansgameroom~ id like to sign up! but, someone will have to pick me up... ^^; ~Kiyak, Daughter of Hades My Family Mila (if its okay if i can call you that) im worried i havent seen my mom or brother in awhile and im kinda trapped with some cretures and yeah.................. Nessa Daughter of Rhea 11:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) One question I have one question. What is my prophecy? - Michael-Mike54 son of Zeus Please help? Hi. My name is Rachel (not really, just a nickname) and we need your help. My sister Kaitlyn and I were chatting. We mentioned that we're both 14, and freshman. Then Moros started talking to us, and we received a prophecy a short moment later. Is there any way you can help us out? We're terrified. I don't know exactly what my sister wants me to say on here, but I think I covered the basics. Neither of us can sleep. we've reached out as best we could....but we still need help. Our pleas have gone unanswered as of this moment. Please help us! Rachel Obsessedperson 16:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I need a prophecy. Your dad is not Kronos. Actually it is Helios. ~Stephan I am as you can see a son of Helios as you can see or am I? Here is my story. I am Pyrelios. I think im am a demititan and I would like to serve Kronos anyway I can. But I need to know if I am immortal or not. I see dreams of flames and death. Nightmares of pain and destruction. But this dream seems more reaveling to me. I do not know a thing about my great Greece so I need your help. I see a glowing woman telling me to not be afriad. She says my father has betrayed his own brother and I am the result. All she says is that she wants to bring us together again. As a family. It's strange how she says "us". She still glows wistfully.Then I spoke."My dear mother do not be sad. Hyperion will not be angry at you. It was in the prophecy that this would happen. Kronos seemed so persuasive then. You had to give in!" She replies"Yes, you must be right."Then she hands me a pocketwatch that stares at me with golden eyes. Glinting and glowing. Fear creeps up my shoulder when I her it speak to me in a cold, scrachy voice. "Time for a harvest." Then a finger pointed at me right out of the watch "a harvest indeed." Then the woman is pulled into the pocketwatch. The flames around me grow slower and colder tranforming me to a new place. Deep thick black fog blocks my eyes. I see a black throne of cold blended stygian ice and metal. Dissapearing every few seconds with a radiant glow. A cold glow. I'm behind this throne staring down to pit larger than i've ever seen. I feel i've been there before I just can't remember when. Then the pit closes and opens to anouthe throne but with an young man dark-hearted and cruel. He glares a me then pushes me to the freezing cold stygian ice. I choke with the feel and fear.The ice is now warm burning hot. I fall back onto the once supporting black ice wall and burn. I hear the flames speak to me time slows them down but they still reach me. They do not hert."Топлина" I say and the watch sprouts a hilt and extends out a blade that is trapped within different colored flames. I throw it at the man on a throne and he turns it back to a wristwatch and catches it. None other than the lord of time could do this.Thrones appear around him. He is in the highest one. A blue skinned man sits beside him on his left with a dark-and-gloomy-like man on his right. A flaming man after the sad one. He looks at me with anger in his eyes. Then a man looking up to the stars. On the other side is a man who looks like the head of the group but is obviosly not. His throne is one of the farthest from the center. "Welcome to Othyrs boy!" said the man in the center."I am pleased with your coming so don't be worried. I am Kronos.Your own father of Time." Please Tell me Who my Titan parent or parents are. Please help me Mila. As you can see there must have been a mistake. I was once school when my best frined thought he saw a Clock glowing right above my head. I was claimed as Kronos's son! That is why I need a prophecy. Helios is my father? What I want to know is if I am a powerful Demititan. If not, Why does Kronos want me?Am I included in the prophecy? I must go to the oracle's daughter Mila and request the prophecy. I NEED answers SallyPerson. Help me get them.~to sally person Help Me HI Mila, whats new Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 15:02, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I heard that one of his sisters want to meet me. Which chat room? Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 15:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to both you but i need a really big favor. I need someone to give me weekly updates on the progress of GAO. please i really need to know. P.S. could you send Jenny on here if she has time Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 20:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Mila two demigods r traveling to camp. They r Rachel's kids, something happened and she gave birth to twins. They grew really really fast, 16 after a few hours. You need to send someone to get them. They r safe from greenskins, i showed them a trick but they r in real danger. They already got attacked by hellhounds Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 02:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Tell Henry to get his Butt on here theres anoth son of Henry user name sonofhenry Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 17:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey. Help Me Please Ok so i have a twin with dyslexia and i have adhd. we have not been claimed, he kinda doesnt believe in the gods please help us because we can help you. oh ya and i have really wierd dreams at night but i can only remember parts of them we need to get to chb fast help can you tell me prophecy about my future? do i become a huntress? please leave a message on my talk page Unknown demigod 13:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I NEED A PROPHECY ?? AND THIS GIRL I KNOW MAYBE YOUR SISTER???Unknown demigod 19:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey mila. Hey mila can you give me my prophecy? -Mike54 How do you get to the roman version of camp half blood? How do you get to the roman version of camp half blood? I mean, I live all the way in CA, and Ifeel i may be a son of Apollo(possibly) (I mean seriously). Thx, Apolonirr/Apolonirr 02:00, October 26, 2010 (UTC) the camp is located somewhere in the hills near Highway 24 and the entrance to the Caldecott tunnel and its near San Francisco -Mike54. hi im the daughter of hephaestus !! and can u help me find my mum ?? thanks and can u give me a prophechy ? XD and can u tell me abit bout my future? thanks , hope we can be mates .... and im sorry cus i think i deleted some of ur page when i was on my phone and it went retarded (i only went on your page because i needed ur help ... soryy hope u can forgive me ??) n0m!n AKA: Unknown demigod 19:26, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi need some help Hi I need some help. I would like to talk in private. My email is s.spencer167@gmail.com Been a long time Hey, Mila. It's been a long time since you were on. Hope everything's fine. I forgot to sign. SWZala (talk) 11:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello I won't ask for a propchevy or anything like that.If there is one for me,I'll find out on my own.But could you tell me where Roman camp is? My email is cnr2017@yahoo.com I hope you answer. Your Choice... I've been thinking you need a chance. Join the Alpha Army and rebel against the gods. You have a week to reply. --Brandon, son of Zeus